


Another Sunrise

by Florian_Gray



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Married Couple, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum-centric, Reunion Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: The ten years in darkness, then ten years after.So much changes within ten years, but then Noctis returns. Then ten years after the first sunrise.Ok so this has angst but it's not as sad as the tags make it seem, I swear.





	Another Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I actually wrote a whole fic! Go me! Anyway, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> No beta reader, but [this lovely human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayBird0o/pseuds/o0JayBird0o) did read over the smut part. Any mistakes are mine, and if you find one please let me know!
> 
> Anyway! Onto the fic! Hope you enjoy!

Prompto shot up from bed, his mind racing, and eyes searching the dark room. Another nightmare. He tried to call out a weapon, but to no avail. Noctis was still gone. His heart clenched, as tears slowly streamed down his face. The door slowly opened and Gladio walked in. 

“Hey, you alright?” Gladio asks, sitting down on the bed beside Prompto. 

“No, how can I be? Noctis is… he’s gone.” Prompto says, leaning onto Gladio. 

“Hopefully not for forever, he’ll come back, he has to.” Gladio said. He put his arm around Prompto, comforting him until he fell asleep again.

* * *

 

There are no mornings, but people still tried to keep on a schedule. The first year is hectic, as demons starting taking over. Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis all did their best to help as many people as possible, even if that meant splitting up. When they were apart, it was worse. They didn’t know if they would all make it back alive, or in one piece. The second year was just as bad, if not worse. Resources were low, and trying to help so many people took its toll. Many people lost their lives to the demons, and some couldn’t stand the darkness. 

The third year was long. People started helping others, finding different ways to live, and get the resources they needed. Money was no longer used, as people started trading. Homes where the light was generally had at least three families in them. Water was scarce, so hunters, or brave people had to go out and collect some. Prompto was good at that. He was fast and agile. If people had cars, they went to Cindy to get special headlights to protect them from demons. In exchange they had to give rides to the hunters when needed. 

The fourth year they started getting better. People hardly ever fought, and when they did they were easily broken up. There was no ruling system, but the people who had goods, or skills needed were highly respected. Cindy, Ignis, Gladio, Prompto and others close to Noctis were sought after for major decisions. Most of the time, Iggy had the final say, as he was the adviser to Noctis. Gladio became captain of the Guard, once it was put back together. They are respected him. Prompto mainly helped out the normal citizens who needed things from the outside world. 

The days were long, and keeping track of time was hard. The lack of sun didn’t do good for anyone. In the fifth year, Prompto mostly stayed in town. He had a room all to himself, and he stayed in it almost every second of every day. He didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want to live. They were slowly starting to lose hope that Noctis was never going to return, and the sun would never rise again. Once Ignis and Gladio got word of this, they quickly came back. It took awhile, but they got Prompto back onto his feet, and fighting. They stayed together for almost a year before they split off, but they made sure they saw each other at least once a month. 

The years following were slow, but steady. People got into real routines, and different jobs starting popping up as needed. More and more people learned how to defend themselves, and the Guard helped train the ones that wanted to. Children were taught how to fight very early on.  Many people lost their lives, but much less than expected. Cor was starting to be known as the ghost. He would silently help people out, by leaving them supplies at their doors. No one knew it was him until someone caught him. Prompto wasn’t surprised in the least.

* * *

 

When the call came in that Noctis was back, Prompto couldn’t believe it. He asked for Talcott to put Noctis on the phone, but Noctis refused. Talcott was a strong fighter. He didn’t do that much fighting, but he learned how so he could protect the people, or goods he was transporting. 

When his car came in, Prompto could feel his heart beating out of his chest. He glanced at the other two, trying to see their reactions. All three of them doubted. It was so hard to believe that after all this time, he had come back. 

The door to the car opened and Noctis stepped out. He looked older, he must have aged in the crystal. All of them were in shock to see him again; no one stepped forward for a few seconds. 

“Noct? Noctis?” Prompto asked, stepping forward and touching Noct’s arm slightly. 

“Hey Prompto, you look… different.” Noctis says, taking in Prompto’s appearance. 

“You do too man. You look, well, you look like your Dad.” Prompto says with a chuckle. 

“That’ll happen to you when you’ve been in the crystal for ten years.” Noctis jokes.

“Did… could you feel how long you were in there?” Prompto asks, still not letting go of Noctis’s arm. 

“Kinda? If felt like eternity, but as fast as a blink of an eye all at the same time. I don’t know how to describe it. It’s like my body knew how long, but my mind didn’t.” Noctis said, shrugging. “I knew it was a bit but not that long.” Noctis added. 

“I'm glad your back.” Prompto says, pulling Noctis into a hug. 

“We are all.” Ignis said, reaching out to hug Noct. Noctis stepped forward, bringing his arms around Ignis. 

“You feel older.” Ignis says, gently touching Noctis's face. 

“Thanks, you look old too.” Noctis laughs. “How are… how are your eyes?” He asks. 

“Still no improvement. I can see some light, though these days that doesn't count for much.” Ignis says smirking. Noctis frowned and nodded. 

He turned to Gladio next and pulled him into a big hug, Gladio picking him up off the ground. Noctis yelped, and laughed. 

“It's good to have you back Princess.” Gladio said, setting Noct back onto the ground. 

“Let's get some food into you, Iggy still cooks somehow, and we then you can get a shower and sleep.” Prompto said leading them to the diner. It no longer was for food, but it still was a good spot to cook. 

“I'd rather not sleep. At least not right now, I've been practically asleep for ten years.” Noctis says, sitting down at a table. Iggy walks behind and grabs the stuff he needs, Gladio helping him find the ingredients. Prompto sits down next to Noctis, staying very close to him. 

“That's a first from you, not wanting to sleep.” Prompto says, nudging Noct's shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. How have you been? Did you… are you… um, anyone special?” Noctis asked, staring awkwardly at the table. 

“Oh, um yeah no. I didn't really have the time, or well, didn't really want to either. I knew you were coming back.” Prompto says, taking Noctis's hand. 

“You did?” Noctis asks.

“Of course. It was hard. I lost hope for a bit, but I always knew you'd come back. You had to, and I knew… I knew you wouldn't leave me.” Prompto says. Noctis looks up and squeezes his hand, grinning. 

“Never.” Noctis says, nodding his head. 

Ignis and Gladio walk over with four plates. It was one of Noctis's favorites, made with Chickatrice Leg, Birdbeast Egg, and Saham Rice. 

“No vegetables, just like you like it.” Ignis says, handing out forks. 

“Thanks Iggy.” Noctis says, letting go of Prompto's hand. He scarfed down the food faster than ever. Noctis leaned back and placed a hand over his stomach. 

“You have not lost your touch Iggy, that was amazing.” Noct said running his stomach. 

“Thanks you. Prompto can show you to the showers, I'm sure there is one that is still one working and in a private room.” Iggy says. Prompto's head snaps up and stares at Iggy, mouth slightly open. Ignis lighty kicks Prompto, who jumps and nods his head, putting down his fork. 

“Right, yeah shower. There is one close by, that I use whenever I visited. The water will be cold, but it works.” Prompto says, standing. Noctis nods and stands up, taking Prompto's hand again. 

“Be back soon, don't go off hunting without me.” Noctis says, pulling Prompto out of the diner. 

They had to get a ride from Talcott to the house, since it wouldn't be safe with the distance. They drive up, and Talcott parks, promising that he'll be fine outside. Prompto nods and pulls Noctis out. 

The house is small, and empty. Almost all the belongings are gone except for larger furniture. It's odd to see so many houses abandoned. 

Prompto pulls Noctis through the house, towards the bathroom. 

“I keep the place stocked for showers. Don't worry about the monsters. We're close enough to the lights that they rarely get close, but if they do, we have protection.” Prompto says, picking up a towel and making sure it's still clean. He nods and turns back to Noctis, flushes slightly as Noctis undresses. 

“Are you going to join me? I… well it has been awhile, I understand if you don't want to.” Noctis says, frowning down at himself, and shifting nervously. 

“I'd love to. I've really missed you.” Prompto says, stepping forward and kissing Noctis softly. His arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. Noctis hummed happily, slowly pulling up Prompto's shirt. They break to breathe, and Noctis uses this time to pull off Prompto's shirt. He runs his hands delicately down the other's chest. 

“You have new scars.” Noctis mumbles.

Prompto nods and frowns, “that's what happens in ten years.” Prompto mumbles.

Noctis frowns and follows the line of the scars, his hand shakes slightly, and he tries to discreetly sniffle. 

“Hey, Noctis. Look at me.” Prompto says, cupping Noctis's cheek. When he looks up, Prompto's heart squeezes. Noctis seems to be on the verge of tears. 

“I'm so sorry.” Noctis says, looking away.

“Noctis,” Prompto says softly. Noctis looks back and Prompto smiles slightly. “I don't blame you for any of this. I'm so glad you're back.” Prompto grins, pulling Noctis forward and gently kissing him. Prompto pulls off to pull off his pants and the rest of his clothes, placing both of their clothes on the toilet. 

He grins at Noctis and kisses him strongly, running his hands down his back. He steps back, pulling Noctis into the shower stall. He fumbles for the knob, and the spray hits them, thankfully not too cold. 

It was clear it had been awhile for both of them, but they remembered what each one likes. Prompto ran his hand up Noctis's back, pulling his hand through his hair them pulling slightly. Noct moans and throws his head back, letting Prompto at his neck. He nods and tongues at his sensitive spot until it's practically raw. He moves down towards his chest. 

Noctis tries to pull Prompto closer, but Prompto slips on the water. He falls into Noctis and they both steady themself. Prompto looks up at Noctis and giggles slightly. Noctis rolls his eyes and chuckles, helping Prompto stand up. 

“What do you want?” Noctis asks. 

“Everything. I want you.” Prompto says. Noctis nods and kneels down in front of him. Noctis looks up and grins smugly.

“The King on his knees, what an honor.” Prompto snarks. Noctis rolls his eyes, before taking his dick into his hand then to his mouth. 

Prompto chokes and braces himself on the wall. Noct looks up again and Prompto stares into his eyes. His tongue moves slowly under the ridge and around the tip in a figure 8, moaning. Prompto rest his head against his arm sheltering Noctis from the spray of water; raking his other hand through Nocts hair. It doesn't really stand up like it used too, but now it's longer, and easier to grab. 

Noctis bobbed his head with the motion, bent forward and forced to move his hand to the base of him to hold Prompto still. His free hand went to his sac, pressing along the softer, less guarded underparts of him. He scraped his nails down the outer part of his thigh to leave a brief streak of white.   
Prompto wouldn't last much longer, so Noctis pulled back. Prompto huffed, but didn't complain. The water dripped off of him, his hair hanging in front of his face. 

“Well, you differently didn't lose any of your skill.” Prompto said, helping Noctis stand back up. 

“Oh shush, I distinctly remember you on your knees most of the time.” Noctis says grinning. 

“I'm always down to kneel for you, my king.” Prompto grinned smugly. 

Noctis rolled his eyes and pulled him into a kiss. 

“I really should be cleaning myself, not getting more dirty.” Noctis mumbles. 

“No way are you leaving me like this.” Prompto says. 

“I've done it before and I remember you quite liked it.” Noctis says, letting his hands absently roam Prompto. 

“That was a fun night. But I'd rather we actually finish what we started.” Prompto says, grabbing Noctis and stroking him. Noctis's eyes flutter and he nods his head. Prompto chuckles and kisses down Noct's neck, leaving many marks. Noctis gasps Prompto's name, reaching down to stroke him. It doesn't take long for both of them to finish. 

“That was great.” Prompto murmurs, holding himself up on shaky legs.

“Yeah, but I really do need to shower.” Noctis grins. Prompto rolls his eyes, of course Noct was still standing. Somehow he could go on for hours. 

“Yeah alright. Just let me catch my breath, it has been awhile.” Prompto says, running a hand through his wet hair. 

“Wait, Prom. Are you saying you didn't do this with anyone? For ten years?” Noctis asks. 

“I mean, yeah, I guess.” Prompto says with a shrug. 

“The Six. I know you could have right? I mean, I wouldn't really mind. Ok, I would have, but I wouldn't be upset. You know that right?” Noctis asks. 

“Of course. I mean, I had a few offers, and two wouldn't surprise you in the least, which we should get back to them soon. But I don't know. I guess I didn't want to do it with anyone but you.” Prompto says, rubbing his neck. 

“I love you.” Noctis says, pulling him into a hug. 

“I love you too.” Prompto says, holding onto him tightly. 

After a good long minute they pulls back. 

“Now we both really need to shower.” Noctis laughs. Prompto nods and grabs his soap, handing it to Noctis. 

The both walk out almost an hour later, with damp hair and hands interlocked. They climb into the car and shyly grin at Talcott. 

“Took you two long enough. I was starting to get worried.” Talcott mumbles, turning on the car. 

“Sorry, we, uh, he really needed a shower.” Prompto says, blush rising to his cheeks. 

“Uh huh, sure. Well what you do in private is none of my business, and frankly I don't want to know.” Talcott says, pulling out and into the road. The ride is quite, and short. It only takes a few minutes to get back. When they do, Iggy and Gladio are standing outside waiting. 

“What took you so long?” Ignis asks. 

“We uh, you know.” Noctis says, looking anywhere but at the two.

“Oh, well, I hope you two had enough time. It's about time to head to bed. Of course you can stay awake if you'd like Noct, but I would suggest trying to get rest if we are to head out tomorrow.” Ignis says. 

“Yeah, I'll try. Um, can we all stay in the same room? I don't really want to be apart, from any of you.” Noctis asks. 

“Of course, I'm sure that can be arranged.” Ignis says, walking to find a suitable space. 

Thankfully there isn't one far and it's a safe place to rest. The bed is big enough for all of them. Noctis is surrounded on both sides, and he grins up at the ceiling. 

“I've really missed you all.” He says quietly. 

“And we missed you.” Gladio says on the far left. Prompto nods against his chest on his right. 

“Indeed we did.” Iggy says beside him on the left. 

“I promise I will do everything I can so that we are never apart for so long again.” Noctis says, holding out his hand for them. Gladio holds Ignis, while Noctis holds Prompto, and holds Ignis's hand. 

“We will see another sunrise.” Prompto says. Slowly, they all fall asleep curled together.

* * *

 

Noctis walked up the steps to the cathedral. The sky was black as monster crawled up from the ground. So big, so strong. Prompto glanced back at Noctis, he had aged in that crystal. It was odd how much he looked like his father, the past king. His heart clenched as he turned back to the demons. Gladio pulled out his weapon, as did Iggy and Prompto. The first demon charged Gladio and he easily blocked it with his shield, Prompto held his gun and shot the thing in its face. A Red Giant swings its sword and Prompto has to jump out of the way quickly. It nips his arm, but not badly. A lich shot fire towards Iggy, who skillfully avoided it. It still blew Prompto’s mind how well he could fight while blind. Prompto was snapped back to the present when a Gargantua swung it’s sword, cutting Prompto’s right leg. He quickly took a potion, the odd tingles racing over his body. His leg still stung. Demon attacks were different that way, they could leave lasting marks. 

Ignis cried out from Prompto’s left, he looked over to see another Red Giant cutting across Iggy’s side. Gladio rushed over, handing him a Hi-Potion. He popped it in his hand, then looked up. His face froze with terror as the Giant swung it’s sword down.

Prompto blinked back tears as the flashback ended. He sighed and put down the papers he was holding, and glanced out the window. The sky was bright, and the sun hung highly in the sky. He could city the city clearly, a few small parts still under construction. Ardyn had done a lot of damage, but they had gotten most repairs done in the following year. Everyone was so happy to have their home back, that many volunteered to help.

He sat down at the chair beside the window, and groaned. His leg still gave him problems, but it wasn't so bad. He had a limp sometimes, but he could still fight, though he rarely did nowadays. He often enjoyed sitting in front of this window and just watching the world. It hurt knowing how much he had lost ten years ago. He always thought of the sun as a miracle, and never took it for granted. It was the reason they were all alive, though he was sure humanity could have live a few more years without it. 

It was odd living in the Cathedral. It brought back old memories from long ago when he was a teenager. Him running down the hall to see Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio. When he would come over after school, and Ignis making sure he had enough food. He remembered the day Noctis got his own apartment in the city, not too far away though. He remembered the day they graduated. It was a wonderful day. They went to the arcade, and Ignis and Gladio let them do whatever they wanted. He missed them so much. It hurt to think about, but he was getting better. He’d never forget them, but maybe one day he’d think back on them and it won’t hurt so much. 

He shook himself from his reminiscence when he heard a slightly nock on the door. 

“Come in.” He said, standing up. A young girl walked in and bowed deeply. 

“My King, lunch is almost ready.” She said.

“Lily, I told you, you can call me Prompto. Cindy would die if she heard you call me that. Plus, no bowing, it’s not like you work here.” Prompto said, ruffling the young girls hair.

“Stop! Mom wouldn’t die. She raised me with respect, so that’s what your gonna get.” Lily said, sticking her tongue out. 

“Yeah, yeah. Go on, go find Luna.” Prompto said. 

“Luna decided to eat lunch with you, but her and I are gonna go to the arcade after if that’s alright.” Lily said, bouncing slightly. 

“Oh all right.” Prompto said. 

“Thanks Prom!” She said, hugging him quickly then running out the door. He rolled his eyes and walked to the dining room. He walked in and ruffled Luna’s hair. 

“Dad don’t! I just got it done. Oh, did Lily ask you if her and I could go to the arcade?” Luna asks, patting her hair down. 

“She did,  and you may, just bring a guard with you.” Prompto says. Luna nods her head quickly and grinned up at her father. 

Prompto walked over and sat down, leaning back and stretching his leg out. 

“Your leg still giving you trouble?” Noctis asks, placing a kiss onto Prompto’s cheek.

“Yeah, but it’s not so bad. Couldn’t stop thinking of Iggy and Gladio.” Prompto said softly. Noctis nodded his head in understanding.

“Yeah, can’t believe it’s been ten years now. So much has changed.” Noct said. He looked over at Luna with a fond smile. Adopting her was one of the best decisions they had ever made. 

“It has. I’m glad you're here though. Another sunrise.” Prompto says, raising his hand with his rind. It was a small thing, with a small sun colored gem in the middle. Noctis raised his own with matching ring and bumped his fist against Prompto’s. 

“Another sunrise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah you actually made it! Congrats and thanks! Hope you enjoyed the fic, I had a lot of fun writing it!  
> If you'd like, please leave a kudo and/or comment!  
> Have a great day!


End file.
